


Ink Demonth part 2- Memories

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Amnesia, Hope, Memories, Multi, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: All memories are precious,but they are tricky beasts to keep here in Sillyvision Studios.
Relationships: Henry Stein & Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein
Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848466
Kudos: 1





	Ink Demonth part 2- Memories

Henry looked at his writing desk, in the art department,before feeling the gentle nostalgia drift back to his head. It felt like he was back at his desk again. But at the painful memories of thankless nights came swirling back, he suddenly realised that nostalgia had hidden a bitter disappointment of broken dreams. 

In some case the memories had been taken as a price for the cartoon's creation or allowing the ink infected people to live. Like Sammy Lawrence the prophet of Bendy himself and the Projectionist who had once been Norman Polk. 

Everyone trapped within in the ink unfortunately couldn't rest easily for their own memories and pain thundered like a thunder storm of agony. Susie Campbell,who had become an angel would have given anything to forget the pains of the buzzing swirling well of voices,perhaps that was what had driven her to cruelty more then the Ink Demon himself. 

Joey himself was haunted by his own memories,but in a way powerless to stop what he had started. Which after all, his most painful memory of the wrong Bendy and when Henry Stein had left the studio swirled like a toxic whirlpool of inky sludge. But maybe one day he would set them free. The End


End file.
